


Baby, Hit Me One More Time

by Oriphiel



Series: The Butterfly Effect of A Single Day [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriphiel/pseuds/Oriphiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did it come to this? Surely nobody could have seen - except for the two brothers, Phineas and Ferb, for whom it only concerned. They had been doing everything together, building stuff together, simply having fun together with their friends. Once. That time was long over. They were both in High School now - Ferb a Senior, Phineas a Junior, and since that day a few years back, everything has been falling apart. Violence, psychological terror, build-up emotions...<br/>With all those things, one can only ask:<br/>"Why did it not burst before now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Hit Me One More Time

~The Death~

”Psst, look at that, his hand is wrapped again”  
“I bet he beat him up again”  
“But why is _his_ hand wrapped then”  
“Maybe he got into a gang-fight?”  
“A gang-fight, seriously? We all know who he beat up”  
“Well, yeah but… what _if_ he actually didn’t beat his brother today?”  
“What _if_ he _didn’t_? Are you listening to yourself? It’s _Ferb. Ferb!_ Of _course_ it’s his brother!”  
“Yeah yeah, whatever…”  
“Shh, be quiet, he’s almost up here"  
The small chatter from the girls quieted down as Ferb walked by, sensing their killer-glares as he simply stared down the hallway. Yeah, his hand was wrapped, but those stupid rumors weren’t true. Not today at least. Phineas was okay – today. His hand was wrapped because he had punched the wall instead of his brother – it was the first time in a long time he had controlled himself, and where that self-control came from, no one knew. No one except Ferb, of course; He knew damn well where it had come from, but he couldn’t tell anyone. Ever.  
Ferb was a senior, Phineas a junior, and ever since they started high school, Ferb started beating him. Sure, they had been the greatest of friends once – once. He remembers a time where they would build crazy shit together, having fun, not caring about anything or anyone – but that seemed like such a long time ago.  
Ferb continued down the hallway, and at some point mindlessly turned to the right and walked into his classroom. Thank god Phineas wasn’t in _any_ of his classes. He would’ve killed him by the end of the day. He was sure of it.  
“Hey Ferb, how’s your brother doing? Getting into more trouble~?”  
That voice; God he hated that voice. It was Buford, quarterback for the school’s football team. They had also been friends once – and people don’t change, huh?  
Just the sound of that disgusting pig, mocking him with his brother and his… issues. Ferb gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, ready to fight.  
But he didn’t.  
He couldn’t.  
Despite all his rage, all this anger and frustration, he wanted to succeed, and he was good at it. Almost everything just seemed easy to Ferb the Prodigy, as some people mockingly had nicknamed him. He wasn’t a prodigy, but he had a talent for finding easier ways to do things, and therefore everything just seemed to be all swell for Ferb. Whether it be math or languages, Ferb had top grades in all of them, and being amongst the top 3 in the top 10 of his grade that was something.  
Unlike his brother.  
It wasn’t really because Phineas was bad in school – his grades where fine, he was also amongst the lower end of the top 10, but still made it – did a lot of activities and clubs – but… he didn’t really care about it all – not _really_. Not like Ferb did.  
Ferb loved school, it was a place where he belonged – calculus, advanced comp. even P.E. and Band class he excelled in! There simply didn’t seem to be a thing that Ferb Fletcher couldn’t do.  
But… what about his friends? or lack thereof.  
Ferb didn’t have any friends – not since when he was younger. Not since before high school and they all changed.  
Buford had become a real bully – not just some third-rate bully like he used to be, hanging out with the others in their little circle of friends. No he was a star player, and he only hung out with the “Cool Kids” now. Went to parties, drank, smoked weed occasionally – (stereo)typical jock.  
Baljeet had transferred overseas to study – that was in sophomore year, and now he was staying there, probably never to return, being that he got some kind of prize for inventing something or whatever – woohoo for him, thought Ferb. That kid was smart – too smart. He had become a very arrogant intellectual, looking down on everyone that wasn’t as high an intellectual as himself. And yet he still had more friends than Ferb did? What was the world thinking.  
Isabella – where to start? She had become your typical popularity bimbo. Her girl-scout friends? Yeah, they were now her little posse of girls that followed her around as flies to honey. She was the queen, and they were mere servants. Of course she was a Cheerleader, and dated one of the “hotties” from the football team (Not Buford, though Ferb snickered to himself at the thought of them dating) and she had basically just become a bitch. And yet all the girls wanted to be like her? Jesus.  
Candace had moved on to college, majoring in theatre and music classes. She had become very talented throughout the years – but Ferb hadn’t seen her in 2 years now, since she went to college. Not once had she been home.  
And Phineas – his brother. Ugh. He didn’t even want to _think_ about him or his “Issues” or whatever they might be addressed as. It didn’t matter at all – Ferb couldn’t care less! As long as Phineas just stayed the hell away from him, everything would be just fine and dandy.  
Enough. Enough with this reminiscing. For now, he needed to think about his classes. But at lunch. At lunch he would see him again. That flaming red hair, that smirk, those eyes – a small _snap_ came from Ferb’s hand. He had broken the pencil he had been holding.

*****

“Just… Just a little more… God I’m late…” Panted a running Phineas, as he tried to get to school for at least the last bit of 2nd hour. He had been late again today – it wasn’t looking good. It was going a little down with his tardiness these days. All because of… no, no it’s not because of that, you know that, said Phineas to himself. He knew deep down, that yes, it was his brother’s fault, but… he couldn’t blame him. He was shocked, scared, probably.  
And so was Phineas.  
He still had some bruises here and there, a little hidden as he had tried to cover them up for his parents with various make-up. They didn’t need to know. He didn’t want to trouble them. And even so, they wouldn’t really care much anyway, would they?  
His face wasn’t swollen anymore, his cut on the lip had healed, and his black eye was mostly gone, so it was fine, right?  
Right. That’s what Phineas told himself anyway, as he rushed in the main entrance of the school, into the deserted hallway. Good. The emptiness of the hallways seemed a good sign, as of course that meant the students would be in the classrooms. Now Phineas just had to get to his own classroom before-  
A sound disturbed Phineas thoughts. High-pitched and rhythmic. It was the bell that announced the end of a class – shit. That meant that Phineas would probably bump into _him_ if he wasn’t on guard and incredibly careful. Luckily he wasn’t too tall, but on the other hand, few people had as flaming red hair as he had – and today he didn’t bring his hoodie; it could’ve been perfect, yet Fate decided it to be an unlucky day for Phineas.  
A steam of students started pouring out to the hallways like fish in rivers – and a little further down, he saw that head reaching over the others, topped with a patch of grass-green hair. And Phineas’ third hour was down that Hallway.  
Maybe he could go the other way around? He would be late though, but did he have a choice? What if Ferb found him? What would he do?  
Phineas reacted instantly when he saw his step-brother turn towards him and start his walk. He had to go the other way around – however what if Ferb changed course? Maybe he had forgot something, and then he would meet with Phineas, and what would happen then, if anything would happen, but of course it would, based on earlier events something _must_ happen if they meet, so under all circumstances… they couldn’t meet.  
And the Phineas ran off the other way.

*****

“What… the hell?” Ferb could barely speak. Had what he had seen been true? Had _he_ really come to school? Late; again?! Ferb could feel it deep within. A feeling that was more familiar to him than any other. He felt his heart rate speed, his fists clench, eyes focused, feet on the ground, head held high and then go. Suddenly he was running; dodging the other students with ease, only slightly bumping into a couple in the narrow hallway. That flame. Only one person had such a flame.  
His mind was working so slowly, Ferb himself couldn’t even comprehend what had happening – or what _was_ happening. He was angry - angry as _fuck_ – but he didn’t know exactly why. Phineas, that’s why. Phineas was the why. He didn’t need anything else. Just the name was enough.  
Phineas.  
It sent chills down his spine – he was shivering with rage. It was madness; insanity - and no one could calm him down. People made room – they knew, and so they were safe. Safe from the rampaging beast of a human. Everyone was scared, but never for themselves. They knew what was going to happen – nobody tried to help. Not a soul was looking; they were all turning their heart’s eye away from this madness. Nobody tried to stop Ferb, Nobody called a teacher or some kind of authoritarian, it was like they were all sleeping while this was happening. Asleep, that’s what they were. A dream, that’s what this was, the others told themselves, “This moment is a dream. Nothing happened. I didn’t see anything, hear anything.”  
See no evil. Speak no evil. Hear no evil.  
Those three premises were the mindsets of the other students as Ferb turned the corner and once again noticed that moving flame. And his rage was renewed.  
To remind him of the pain; suffering.  
It would always mock him; that flame, burning holes on his skin, his flesh, his heart, his soul – everything it would scorch.  
Until all that’s left, is a pile of ashes blown away by the tiniest breeze.

*****

Phineas could sense it. He didn’t even look back, he just started to pick up speed. He had to, even though he knew he couldn’t outrun Ferb, he at least had to try. With this many people, he hoped that Ferb would be slowed down.  
“Oh god,” Phineas thought to himself, “What if he catches me? Is this it? Will my fate really be decided by my speed to run away…? And… to run away from my own brother?  
How did it end up like this? It’s all so messed. So incredibly messed up.”  
Phineas ran. He ran for his life, ran as fast as his feet would take him through the halls and the human flesh-obstacles. But little did it matter, for his chance had been taken away as soon as he started running, for then, in that moment, Ferb had just found Phineas again after having lost him.  
Just this unlucky day.  
And not too soon after, Phineas was stopped, gasping as his collar was gripped and before he even realized, he was on the floor, his face facing downwards, and a nosebleed starting once again. It rang in Phineas’ ears, a loud, high-pitched sound that blocked out everything else, but yet still he knew exactly what his brother was saying  
“YOU. FUCK YOU. WHY ARE YOU HERE? HAVEN’T YOU LEARNED? AREN’T YOU LISTENING? I EVEN GAVE YOU A FUCKING WARNING, BITCH. I TOLD YOU, IF I SAW YOU AGAIN, I’D KILL YOU – WELL HERE YOU FUCKING ARE, RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME.”  
Ferb was yelling, yet it seemed so far away for Phineas. He must’ve been thrown down harder than both of them thought. And then his hearing came to it, and he saw the scared faces of their peers, frozen in fear of the enraged youth.  
Phineas didn’t see the fist coming.  
Or the next.  
Or the one after that.  
In fact, he didn’t see any of the attacks.  
The fists in the face, the hit on the solar plexus, kick in the side, and then on his feet again. He was being lifted, not able to stand by himself

*****

Ferb pulled Phineas closer, leaning into his ear, whispering: “I hate you. I always have, and I always will.”  
And the ragdoll who was once called Phineas got thrown on the ground like a broken toy.  
A broken toy he indeed was, this Ragdoll.  
And the ragdoll didn’t move, for he couldn’t, because pain was his flesh, and sorrow was his blood. Living was not something this Ragdoll did – he had died long ago. Years ago. On that day where everything got turned around, he died and left his soul in the darkness of the abyss.  
And now this Ragdoll was this Beast’s plaything. But the beast didn’t know how to play with the Ragdoll, so instead it tore it apart, slowly; limb by limb.  
Ferb sat on top of the Ragdoll’s “body” and once again, fists flew through the air like sparks from a fire. Not just the Ragdoll’s face, but his “Body” too. Wherever the fists could hit, they would.  
And suddenly, tears formed in the Beast’s eyes, and the Beast started crying.  
No one knows why, none except the Beast itself of course. So no one understood its pain, its sorrow, its misery. None but the Beast itself.  
“I hate you. I hate you so much.” The Beast muttered, “You’re causing this yourself, not me. It’s not my fault. Stop blaming me for everything, I didn’t… You did… You did this to me – you made me like this. Monster. That’s what you are, a fucking monster. And yet… Yet even if you are a monster…”  
The Beast could not control itself anymore, and slowly came to a halt.  
The Beast was pulled away, and all of a sudden, a ear deafening scream filled every hallway, every classroom – every little speck of air, as all the students screamed.  
Everyone was screaming.  
Everyone except the Beast and the Ragdoll.  
And the Ragdoll didn’t move anymore.  
And it would never do so again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic - I hope you enjoyed it, because I did writing it!  
> I'm not that used to writing fanfiction, so I'm nervous about the quality of it~  
> Feedback in any way is always appreciated!


End file.
